Title Here
by Psychostorm
Summary: Meg Potter is about to start her first year at Hogwarts and nothing could ruin this year for her. She finally gets to be away from her horrid aunt and uncle, AND gets to go to the same school as her older brother, Harry. Meg starts having strange dreams and soon learns that she can't escape from her odd and hectic life. Not even at Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**  
Number 4 private drive was very quiet, and considering it was quite early in the morning, this was not unusual. This is the way the Dursleys liked it, completely and utterly normal in every way. So, as one may expect, they were not perticularly pleased when a high pitched squeal interrupted their peaceful and normal morning. A young girl ran up the stairs waveing a letter over her head. She frantically pounded on the door until an untidy looking boy opened it. "It came Harry! My letter finally came!" She happily shoved the envelope at his face and danced happily into his room, "Read it with me Harry! Please?" Harry rolled his eyes and closed the door, "Read your own bloody letter Meg, I read the exact same thing last year." Meg stuck out her tounge, "You're so lame." She egerly tore open the envelope an read the letter to her brother. "Dear Ms. Potter, we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Blah blah books. Blah blah start of term!" She beamed up at Harry, who rolled his eyes and told her to hurry up and send her stupid reply owl. Meg scurried to Harry's desk and scribbled out a confermation letter, which she gave to Hedwig for delivery. She gleefully skipped down the stairs to he cupboard that, until last year, she had shared with Harry. The cupboard was now only occupied by Meg, which she didn't really mind since from now on she would only have to spen summers here. Within the next few days, Harry had managed to get locked in his room for dropping a cake on their uncles potential client. Aparently, Meg was also somehow to blame for her brothers stupidity; she was locked in his room with a mat on the floor for a bed. It was very cramped and very boring. Then, late one night, their freedom arrived. Meg and Harry woke to a rattling at the bars on their window, Harry went to investigate. "Ron? What are you doing here?" A very freckaly ginger was looking in at them, "Well, you hadn't responded to any of the letters I sent you, not even when I offered to let you stay at my house for a while. I figured that your family had done something horrible and wouldn't let you talk to us so we came to investigate, and boy am I glad we did!" Harry grinned "We're glad you did to. The Dursleys probably weren't going to let us out in time to get to Hogwarts." Two more identical faces peered through the window, "You may want to pack now," one twin started, " Because once we pull these bars off, your family will wake up." The other finished. Meg and Harry frantically rushed around the room throwing anything they thought might be useful into Harry's trunk. Meg grabbed Hedwig as the boys tied a rope securely onto the bars. "You may want to stand back," one of the twins smirked through the window. Then, with a loud crack, the bars came off. There was an angery shout from their aunt and uncles room. Harry shoved his trunk through the window to Ron and Meg carried Hedwig. She was pulled through the window into a fantastic flying car. Harry was climbing through when Uncle Vernon burst into the room and grabbed Harry's foot. "Petunia! They're getting away!" The twins started to drive the car away as Ron and Meg grabbed Harry's arms. Their uncle let go of Harry's ankle and fell out of the bedroom window, into a flower bed bellow. Meg grinned and stuck her head out of the car window, "See you all next summer!" She watched as Vernon turned a deep shade of purple, then pulled back into the car giggling. The five children slowly made their way into the country side. Meg felt exhausted rom the nights events and fell asleep with her head resting on her brothers lap.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_It was dark, very dark. Meg looked around and strained to see anything. Suddenly a scratchy voice echoed through her head, the words were dark and incomprehensible. To Meg, the odd language reminded her of a snake. The room lit up with a blinding white light, when the light dimmed to a dark green she glanced around at her surroundings. The room turned out to be a large dungeon with puddles all over the floor. A short way up the path, a girl with brilliant red hair lay unmoving. Meg crossed curiously to the girl and touched her cheek. The girl's skin was ice cold and felt like porcelain; she felt like death. From behind, Meg heard a quiet hiss. She spun around and stared into the fangs of a giant snake. _Meg opened her eyes and say up. Her heart was racing and she took several deep breaths to calm herself. "Are you okay Meg? You were squirming and mumbling." The faces of three boys were gazing at her nervously. Meg glanced at them and forced a smile, "I just had a freaky dream, nothing to worry about," The car made a slow decent to the ground in front of a large, crooked house. The Weasley house was magnificent; it appeared as if it had once been a large stone pigpen, but extra rooms had been added here and there until it was several stories high and so crooked that it was most likely held up by magic. Four or five chimneys were perched on top of the red roof. A lopsided sign stuck out of the ground near the entrance read, THE BURROW. Around the front door lay a jumble of rubber boots and a very rusty cauldron. Several fat, brown chickens were pecking their way around the yard. "It's not much," said Ron looking awkwardly at his feet. "It's fantastic," said Harry happily, Meg nodded and grinned thinking of how dull Privet Drive had been. "Now, we'll go upstairs really quietly," said the twin I had been told was Fred, "and wait for Mum to call us for breakfast. Then, Ron, you come bounding downstairs going, 'Mum, look who turned up n the night!' And she'll be all pleased to see Harry and his sister and no one need ever know we flew the car." George nodded in agreement with the plan. "Right," said Ron, "come on Harry, I sleep at the-at the top..." Ron had gone a nasty greenish color, his eyes fixed on the house. The other four wheeled around; Meg watched as a short, plump, red haired woman marched across the yard, coming to a halt in front of them with her hands on her hips. "So?" She said in a challenging tone. "Morning, Mum," said George, in what he clearly thought was a jaunty, winning voice. "Have you any idea how worried I've been?" Said Mrs. Weasley in a deadly whisper. "Sorry, Mum, but see, we had to-" All three of Mrs. Weasley's sons were taller than she was, but they cowered as her rage broke over them. "Beds empty! No note! Car gone - could have crashed - out of my mind with worry - did you care?- never, as long as I've lived - you wait until your father gets home, we never had trouble like this from Bill or Charlie or Percy -" "Perfect Percy," muttered Fred. "YOU COULD DO WITH TAKING A LEAF OUT OF PERCY'S BOOK!" yelled Mrs. Weasley, prodding a finger in Fred's chest. "You could have _died, _you could have been _seen, _you could have lost your father his _job _-" It seemed to go on for hours. Mrs. Weasley had shouted herself hoarse before she turned on Harry and Meg, who was cowering behind her brother. "I'm very pleased to see you, Harry, dear, and this must be Meg," she said. "Come in and have some breakfast." She turned and walked back into the house, Harry and Meg, after a nervous glance at Ron, followed her. The kitchen was small and rather cramped. There was a scrubbed wooden table and chairs in the middle, Harry sat down on the edge of his seat, Meg stood awkwardly looking around. They had after all, never been in a wizards house before. The clock on the wall opposite them had only one hand and no numbers at all. Written around the edge were things like _Time to make tea, Time to feed the chickens, _and _You're late. _Books were stacked three deep on the mantelpiece, books with titles like _Charm Your Own Cheese, Enchantment in Baking, _and _One Minute Feasts - It's Magic! _And unless Meg's ears were deceiving her, the old radio next to the sink had just announced that coming up was "Witching Hour, with the popular singing sorceress, Celestina Warbeck." Mrs. Weasley was clattering around, cooking breakfast a little haphazardly, throwing dirty looks at her sons as she threw sausages into the frying pan. Every now and then she muttered things like "don't know _what _you were thinking of," and "_never _would have believed it." "I don't blame _you, _dearies," she assured Harry and Meg, tipping eight or nine sausages onto each of their plates. "Arthur and I have been worried about you, too. Just last night we were saying we'd come and get you ourselves if Harry hadn't written back to Ron by Friday. But really," (she was now adding three eggs to their plates) "flying an illegal car halfway across the country - anyone could have seen you -" She flicked her wand casually at the dishes in the sink, which began to clean themselves, clinking gently in the background. "It was _cloudy_, Mum!" said Fred. "You keep your mouth closed while eating!" Mrs. Weasley snapped. "They were getting starved, Mum!" said george. "And you!" said Mrs. Weasley, but it was with a slightly softened expression that she started slicing bread and buttering it for Meg and Harry. At that moment there was a diversion in the form of a small, red-headed figure in a long nightdress, who appeared in the kitchen, gave a small squeal, and ran out again. "Ginny," said Ron in an undertone to Harry. "My sister. She's been talking about you all summer." Meg heard one of the twins say something to her brother, and she heard Mrs. Weasely scold him for saying it. But she had no clue what had been said, Meg was staring after the red-haired girl. she wasn't completely sure, but she thought that she had seen that girl before, as well as feeling a strong urge to protect her.

"Mum, we know how to de-gnome a garden-" Meg was pulled from her thoughts by Georges groaned statement. She looked around and saw Mrs. Weasley holding a book with gold lettering, and a large picture of a good looking wizard who kept cheekily winking at them. "Oh, he is marvelous," said Mrs Weasley while beaming down at the book. "He knows his household pests all right, it's a wonderful book..." "Mum _fancies _him," said Fred, in a very audible whisper. "Don't be so ridiculous, Fred," said Mrs. Weasley, her cheeks rather pink. "All right, if you think you know better than Lockhart, you can go get on with it, and woe betide you if there's a single gnome in that garden when i come out to inspect it." Yawning and grumbling, the Weasleys slouched outside with Harry behind them. Meg glanced awkwardly around the kitchen, not knowing what to do with herself. As if sensing the poor girls predicament, Mrs Weasley turned to her and called Ginny. "Dear, this is Meg, Harry's sister. Why don't you take her to your room or show her around?" Since her brief appearance in the kitchen, Ginny had changed into jeans and a light blue tee-shirt, she nodded and started walking back up the stairs. Meg followed her up the long flight of stairs to the third landing, and walked into Ginny's room. For a few minutes, she watched Ginny stare out of a window at the boys who were busy de-gnoming the garden. "I don't know why Mum thinks that is a punishment. They always end up turning it into a game." Ginny said as she turned to face Meg. "Well, thats just what boys do I guess," said Meg shrugging. Ginny sat on her bed and crossed her legs, "You can sit if you'd like," she said, looking up at Meg. Meg nodded and sat down at the foot of the uncomfortably purple bed. The Two girls spent the rest of the day getting to know each other, Meg listened in awe as Ginny told her about Quidditch. Meg and Ginny vowed to get on their house Quidditch teams, "It's nice to know somebody other then my brothers before starting school," said Ginny, "promise we'll stay friends?" Ginny stuck out her pinky, Meg grinned and wrapped her pinky to her new friend's. "I promise."


End file.
